Tell Me Something I Don't Know (Eren x Levi)
by Hamiltrash2097
Summary: Here's my take on what Eren does when he thinks no one is watching.
**So I'm new to this fandom but I love Erie as a ship so here's my take on what Eren does when he thinks no one is watching.**

 **I don't own Attack on Titan or Selena Gomez**

 **Enjoy~**

Eren's POV

Just another day in hell...I mean that's what it feels like; no matter what I do in my Titan form people are scared of me...The Military Police keep trying to murder me which results in a pissed off Erwin and a downright livid Levi...and Mikasa? She almost killed the guy that was trying to "kill me for humanity's sake". No one trusts me and the rest of Team Levi want me gone so they can have some peace and sleep without having to worry about and M.P attack. Even Armin's patience has worn thin with me; I feel hated. Now I have to clean the castle from top to bottom because the team was called out suddenly by Pixis to drive the titans away from the wall. As I cleaned the attic all I could think about was what Mikasa has said to me after the MP were driven out again:

"Stop holding onto this ridiculous dream! The basement is buried under rubble and blocked by titans in every direction! Armin and I can't take seeing you risk your life for nothing! Just stop! All that key will ever be is a dream Eren. You hear me? A. pointless. fucking. dream. "

Then a few days later Armin pulled me aside and hissed:

"I'm sick of having to risk my neck for you Eren! I could understand your desire for revenge after your mom died but this is getting ridiculous! Everyone on the team is pissed at you and all the other city dwellers are terrified of you! Stop chasing meaningless dreams! The outside, the basement of your house are gone! Just give it up and stop risking everyone else's lives!"

Yeah they both have stopped believing in me like everyone else...they see me as a dreamer that has bizarre super powers. Tears filled my eyes as I began to feel like a useless monster that kills everyone with my dreams. I sat down and cried by the window feeling horrible and that maybe I should stop chasing my dreams. After about ten minutes of wallowing in self pity I stood up and brushed myself off a hot fire burning in my gut. No... I thought to myself. I won't stop chasing my dreams ever...fuck what they think! I picked up my cleaning supplies and threw open the window letting out all the dust fly out of the attic. I'm gonna get to that fucking basement if it kills me! If I have to go alone fine! I'm no longer a scared little kid! I'll show them! The'll see that my dreams will become reality!

With that I began to clean furiously wanting to please my lover and show the rest of them that I can get shit done regardless of dreams or titan powers. I smiled to myself and began to hum a song I'd heard once or twice. Kicking the attic door closed I began to sing, "Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it. It's so hard to break 's no way to fake it!" I tied cleaning cloths to my body and kept moving not giving a single fuck if anyone was around to hear me singing.

( A/N: Zero fucks were given that day XD)

I slid across the floors of the upstairs rooms throwing the windows open and dusting the sills till they sparkled. I slid down the banister to the second floor still singing, "Everybody tells my that it's wrong what I'm feeling, that I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming!" I laughed and ran toward the wood floor my clothed feet sliding once I jumped onto it. "I hear it every day! I hear it all the time! Never gonna amount to much but I'm never gonna change my mind, no!" I opened all the windows and grabbed papers off the desk organizing them as I spun around the office. I put books back on their shelves and dusted everything. I ran for the window and pulled my 3DMG on leaping outside singing, "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! something I don't know! something I don't know! something I don't know!" I cleaned the outside windows using my gear before going back inside to the offices. I feel great! I danced around Erwin's office singing, "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know!Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I haven't felt this good for a long time. I ran into Levi's office dusting everything, "Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile?" I jumped up and dusted the chandelier. "Get you not to treat me like a child baby." I went about cleaning rooms and offices feeling like I was on cloud 9. "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I tidied up Armin's room and Mikasa's moving on to clean Jean's. "Tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Tell me, tell me something I don't know!" I just finished up the rest of the rooms on this floor and headed to Erwin's room on the first floor. "Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing. The life I'm pursuing. The odds I'll be losing. " I threw open the window in Erwin's room letting out the dust and in the sunlight. "Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no one in a billion! Oh, one in a zillion." I shook his sheets out and put them back on the bed. "I hear it every day! I hear it all the time! I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind, no!"

Meanwhile with Erwin, Levi and Pixis...

"Thank you again for coming on such short notice Erwin, Levi." Pixis said as they rode back to the castle. "Not at all Dot" Erwin said. The team was weary after driving the titans away all day but Wall Sina was safe along with Trost. As they approached the castle an unfamiliar melody reached their ears. "You hear that?" Pixis said. "Yes" Erwin agreed and they sped up their pace a bit in case there was trouble.

Back to Eren

I kept singing, "Tell me, tell, tell me something I don't know! Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I threw open Hanji's window and shook the dust out of everything in her room before returning it to its original state. "Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Get you not to treat me like I child baby!" I went into the long hall once I cleaned Levi's room. I grinned knowing exactly how I want to do this. I ran at the floor and slid onto it, "Selena hit the track like Katrina creating waves like Cold Medina make them say I'm ready! Are you ready for this? yea I'm ready for this! Really ready for this? Yea I'm ready for it! let's get ready for this!" I slid to the other end unaware of the pounding of horseshoes outside. I threw the windows open at the end of the hall, "I'm on my way. I know I'm gonna get there someday. It doesn't help if you say it won't be easy!" I threw more windows open. "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! something I don't know! tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I ran throwing the halls pushing windows open and polishing things as I passed by.

Outside the others heard a cheerful voice singing in the castle and slowly approached the windows.

I kept singing pushing the window open as I passed by, "Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Get you not to treat me like a child, baby!" I kept running unaware that people were around to hear me. I panted and smiled as I saw how clean everything was but kept on going anyway. "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know! Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I pushed the door open unaware that my boyfriend and commander were outside; a true smile was plastered on my face. I polished the doors still singing completely oblivious to my surroundings, "Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!" I feel so good right now. I shined the doors one last time before going into the final bridge of the song. "Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know!"

Pixis looked unhappy, "This is improper soldier behavior!" He moved to scold Eren but Erwin put a hand on his chest, "No leave him be Pixis. This is the first real smile I've seen on his face in months."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know! Like how many inches in a mile? What it takes to make you smile? Get you not to treat me like a child, baby! Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know! Something I don't know! Something I don't know! Tell me!" I panted out of breath and smiled looking at the shining castle before going back inside to put the cleaning supplies away. I smile after that was done and started making dinner for everyone knowing they'd be back by then. I left the stew on the table and silently snuck back to my room hearing footsteps coming my way. "Stew! I'm starved!" I heard Hanji say clapping her hands. "This smells like..." Mikasa said looking at the stew. "It couldn't be..." Armin said and I heard him taste it. "It is! Your mother's stew recipe!" I snickered silently knowing neither Armin nor Mikasa knew I could cook or that I knew the recipe by heart. I lay on my bed in the basement staring at the ceiling. I heard someone coming toward my room and looked up to see Erwin, "Eren get some dinner." I nodded at him, "Yes sir" I walked out the door to the dining room after saluting him. In the dining room I sat down to eat and felt everyone looking at me in a hateful manner. I ate quickly and left the room trying not to break down crying again. My happy balloon is officially popped... I sat in my room hugging my knees knowing they'd never like me no matter what I do.

Later

I made the mistake of trying to go upstairs for after dinner tea and was yelled at for going into everyone's rooms without permission. "That's just rude!" Sasha slapped me leaving a red mark. I lost my cool after that, "I cleaned this entire castle to prove I'm not useless out of my titan form but all you guys ever do is point out everything I do wrong! I'm sick of being treated like an outsider so if you don't want me here fine! You all can go and die fighting titans without me!" (A/N: Damn it Eren). I ran out of the dining hall and out of the castle. I just kept running not even knowing where I was going; I don't even care just anywhere but there...

Later still

I sat crying my eyes out in an abandoned building I found; even the titans didn't want to kill me...I sobbed into my knees feeling hated and rejected by everyone I once called my friends and family. I heard horseshoes thudding on the ground outside and scrunched further into the pantry where I was hiding. "He has to be here somewhere!" Why is Erwin here? "We can't lose him again..." Why does he sound panicked? I muffled my sobs and hid in the darkness of the pantry. Footsteps approached the kitchen and I heard people opening cabinets. "Why would he run off at night?!" Pixis...is everyone important here looking for me? "Well if I got bitch slapped for doing a good deed after months of being treated like shit by everyone I would run away too." Hanji? "He's close by I can smell him." Mike...of course they'd bring Mike to smell me out. The doors of the pantry opened suddenly light flooding the floor; Hanji stood there looking shocked. I shied away from her scared she would yell at me. "No, no,no I'm not gonna hurt you..." She crouched beside me and looked me in the eye, "Scout's honor." I relaxed and shivered. " You must be freezing!" She turned her head and shouted, "I found him!" A moment later everyone was outside the pantry where Hanji was crouching. "Eren!" Erwin sounds pissed off. "Erwin shush he's had enough scolding for one day." Erwin looked like a worried parent and promptly wrapped me in a blanket after seeing me shivering from cold.

As they head back to the castle (third person)

"Eren what possessed you to run off like that? We were worried sick when we couldn't find you." Erwin said. "I told you before Erwin, the rest of the team including his adopted sister and best friend have been treating him like absolute shit since the Military Police attacks started." Hanji said casting Eren a worried look. Eren was still shivering despite the blanket wrapped around him. "I would've run away too. Titan powers or not he is still human and can only take so much hate before he snaps." Levi said nothing but held Eren tighter worried about his boyfriend. "I'm sorry..." Eren mumbled looking ashamed. "No one blames you kid, I did it once before." Mike said. "I was a cadet and everyone mocked me out for being clumsy. I ran off and it took them 2 days to find me in an old church 10 miles outside the walls." Everyone was silent. "Facing the hatred of your peers and teammates is very difficult." Pixis agreed. "Seeing you happy earlier made my day." Erwin said. "You haven't smiled in months." Eren blushed and looked down. "Don't you EVER scare me like this again got it brat?" Levi said holding Eren close. "Yes sir" Eren said looking down more. "That's Levi to you brat." Levi kissed him firmly and Eren blushed darkly. "I'll never fully get used to the fact that they're a couple." Pixis said shaking his head. "You will in time." Erwin chuckled. Once they got back Levi carried Eren upstairs to his room after saying goodnight to the other 4.

In Levi's room(Levi's POV)

I cuddled Eren close to me and he hid his face in my chest. "Eren..." He looked at me and I kissed him; after I pulled away i said, "I have no clue how many inches are in a mile but you are what it takes to make me smile." He blushed and smiled softly before falling asleep his head nestled on my chest. I smiled too cuddling him, "And here is something you don't know: no titan nor human will keep me from loving you with all my heart. I'll always be here for you even when the world turns its back on you." With that I fell asleep holding him close to me.


End file.
